shifter vampire princess
by angel.burke840
Summary: a simple visit to see her long-term friend carlisle for Bella Swan Volturi turns into an adventurous love story when she imprints on a certain Edward Cullen but will her powers cause her to have brought danger to the Cullens? possesive edward!
1. chapter 1 little bit about me

Isabella Marie Swan Volturi this was my name as i was the princess of vampires even though I was a shapshifter I was special or thats what Aro my "dad" calls me but i knew I was just plain old me  
I had the riches but I was plain unlike the vampires that were around me I had been here for over a 2 thousand years and no one knows of me except those of the volturi. my one man he was my  
closest friend when he was here we still keep in contact he now has a huge family of 7 people I have yet to meet the other six but I am happy for him. But I havn't seen him in forever so i've decided to go visit him so I have packed clothes to go with me and a gift for him and his family. I can't wait to see him and see how he is doing and meet his new family hopefully he is not home i could hide in his office it shouldn't be too hard to find sense i've seen many pictures of the house that he has sent me and it's beautiful his mate did a wonderful job designing it. "huh here we go " I told myself as the plane took off leaving italy my home.


	2. Chapter 2 hiding out in the office

**AN: ok thanks for the reviews guys means alot i'll use your tips and work on it bare with me here i'm new to this and all**

**disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF TWILIGHT ITS ALL STEPHENIE MEYERS WORK! **

**chapter 2 enjoy! **

Bpov: Finally getting off the second plane i've been on to finally get to port angeles and still a half hour run to go to get to forks the rainy little town he lives in for right now before they have to move again.

You see they try to blend in with the humens by the five younger ones going to school for their age and carlisle being a doctor in town ,he is a wonderful doctor best I have ever met so they travel after 3-5 years before anyone notices they do not age and move on to another place thats not too sunny for them to live in as their skin glows like diamonds when in direct sunlight.

so reaching there house I make sure there is noone inside by searching for minds you see I am a sponge I suck in powers from anyone I meet that has a power, me being over 3 thousand years old and a part of the volturi I meet many many vampires and humans that have powers and I take them in adding another power to myself I have thousands from seeing the future to knowing when someones lieing to me.

Finding no one I ran inside searching for carlisle's office once I found it I go in seeing all the pictures he has and books going to his desk I walk behind it sitting in his chair to await their arrival. Not 2 seconds after thinking this i start to here about two miles away the sound of seven fast running feet running here that must be him and his family.

Happy to know I will see him soon I sit up awaiting to here them come in.

once I heard the front door shut I froze so no one would here me move and stopped them from hereing my breathing I had already made sure they didn't here my heart beating. Finally hereing carlisle's walking towards his office muttering about a medical book he was gonna continue to read I turned the chair to faceaway from the door letting it make just enough sound for him to here but no one else.

He ran to his office faster opening the door and turning on the light walking around the room now slowly, then taking the back of the chair he spun it slowly for me to face him.

At first he looked shocked then happy and he spoke "Bella it has been too long!" and he had me now up and out of the chair spinning me around smiling all the while ,making me smile as well happy to see my friend ,and happy that he was happy.

suddenly we heard a voice clearing and turned to see 6 people watching us ,I blushed and looked down not really getting to see them.

looking up at carlisle "introduce me to your family" I said this while still not looking at them.

carlisle smiled and walked towards a women who I swear is snow white in the flesh with her kind smile, kind heart shaped face, hazel honey eyes like all vegetarian vampires,and her long chocolate brown hair she just screamed motherly this making me smile a sad smile as I miss my mom dearly.

"This is my wife and mate Esme she is also a mother to the others when its needed ,Esme this is my old friend from volturi bella she is here to visit I guess seeing as I didn't know you were coming" he gave me a pointed look I looked back sheepishly saying "I wanted to surprise you"

this makes him smile and roll his eyes turning back to his family he pointed to a short pixie like girl about 4"11 in height bouncing up and down on her feet ,she had this hair that ink black that was cropped at the chin pointing in all directions making her look even more like a pixie

"this is alice she can see the future depending on peoples decisions" he pointed to the man standing behind her ,he was about 6"3 with honey blond curly hair and vampire bite scars all over him making him seem scary but the curious look on his face said and his arms wound protectivly around alice said otherwise.

"thats alice's mate and husband jasper the newest to our diet he can scense and munipulate other peoples emotions" then he continued to introduce a huge muscular man named emmet with a scary frame but a friendly dimple face, and a beautiful leggy blond that is emmets mate and wife rosalie she only glared at me and looked at her nails.

Finally he pointed to the last member who had been quiet the whole time as I finally looked at him things froze he was gorgeous with touseled bronze sex hair and chiseled featureshe was lean but no whimpy he had some muscle but slightly different from jaspers and long fingers made to play piano or guitar ,at a height of about 6"2 he was looking at me with wide eyes examining me as I examined him making me blush.

"This is my first oldest Edward he can read minds" carlisle said but i was only half listening as I realized I had just imprinted on him.

as if he knew what I was thinking even though my shield was up keeping him from doing so we both attacked eachother both trying to get to the other and began scenting eachother trying to get as much of our scent on eachother as we could in doing so I unblocked my scent in the process to make sure he was marked with it.

when we finally calmed down we looked at eachother and we knew things would be fine sense we found eachother.

**AN:well there you have chapter 2 the cullens are now introduced but will things be fine like they think can love concure all! we shall see**


	3. Chapter 3 my mate

**ok I have gotten some great reviews so far and I can't wait to here more anyway I don't own twilight it's stephenie meyers work.**

**chapter three enjoy!**

**Epov:** Huh forks high school,school the most boring thing I think i'll ever do in my whole seeing how even getting pranked by Emmet is more fun than this.

Currently me and my siblings were sitting in the cafeteria at our table waiting for the bell to ring because we were leaving early to go hunting because it is going to be sunny later and there is nothing else to do so we decided to go as a family and hunt.

So finally the bell rings and we all head to my volvo.

I have 4 siblings Alice who can see the future ,Jasper alices mate and husband he can feel and munipulate emotions,Emmet he is huge and stronger than most ,Rosalie she is what some would say beautiful but her shallowness never really appealed to me unlike Emmet seeing as they are mates and husband and wife just like Alice and Jasper. Oh and did I forget to mention were all vampires including our "parents" for all intents and purposes Carlisle and Esme who are both the most carring compationate people I ever met.

So before you think it no we don't burn in sunlight we sparkle, stakes don't hurt us our skin is unplenishable except by other vampires or wolves the vampires natural enemy,and garlic doesn't effect us either all foods though smell horrible and if we eat it were just going to throw it back up later. Oh and we never sleep ever so no coffins needed.

reaching our house we all get out and head inside to wait for carlisle to get home from work he's a doctor, how does he do it I don't know he is the best with defectiveing himself over the years that it doesn't even effect him any more and he loves his job,saving lives makes him feel we are not complete monsters along with the fact that we hunt animals not humans.

Carlisle is just pulling in the the garage thinking about his time in the volturi

_'hmmm I miss her so much back at volturi we spent so much time together telling stories to eachother'_.

hmmm I wonder who that she is?

finally carlisle came inside and announced it's time to go we all came down stairs and left out the back door heading into the woods starting the hunt.

I took down two buck and a mountain lion before I was done like the others and we all headed home.

getting home I headed to my room and put on my ipod and put in my head phones laying down on my couch and relaxing ,closing my eyes for some peace.

Suddenly I heard carlisle yelling "Bella it has been too long!" startled by this I ran to carlisle's office I guess everyone was cause everyone else was there too.

Pushing the door open we looked in to see carlisle spinning a girl around laughing like they had no cares in the world.

someone coughed and and they turned toward us the girl blushed and looked down she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen with soft chocolate looking hair that cascaded down her back to her waist with melted chocolate brown eyes that go on forever to match she was about 5"5 in height with womanly curves in all the right places and I coulldn't look away.

After carlisle introduced the others and finally he went to introduce me ,I looked up into her eyes to see she was looking me over as well it felt good to have her eyes on me ,then finally we made eye contact and I knew I had found my mate,my love it was then that I think she came to the same conclusion because we both ran to eachother tring to reach the other and once we did we began scenting eachother covering the other with our scent so that everyone else would know that they are taken finally when we were sure the other was covered we pulled back and looked at eachother.

And in that look we knew everything would be fine because we were together.

suddenly someone rudly interupted us by coughing. It was rosalie looking at us with distaste then looking at carlisle.

"She is a part of the volturi she could be a danger to us,plus she isn't even a vampire she can blush ,and she has a heart beat".

the last thing she said made me listen and in fact she did have a heart beat it was going irraticly now making me worry,looking up at bella to make sure she is ok she wouldn't look me in the eye ,she is starting to scare me then carlisle spoke.

"Bella do you want me to tell them or do you want to explain"

Bella finally looked up and said simply "i'll do it".

Then carlisle spoke again"alright everyone to the living room so bella can explain things"so we all filed into the living room and got comfy me putting Bella in my lap cause I just found her and I was not letting go just yet.

"Bella you may begin when your ready" carlisle said and she nodded breathing out a breath she started

"ok well first i'm the volturi princess but no i'm not a vampire i'm a shapeshifter I can shift into any animal or mythical creature or mix of them like I could be me and have bat ears" she paused letting us process this and take it was a shapeshifter and the volturi princess but this all didn't matter to me cause she was my mate and I would love her no matter what.

So she went on to tell us her life story and demonstrated her shapeshifting by turning into a few animals and creatures like a dragon and a cat.

Finally Bella alone time so i'm gonna take


	4. AN

**Hey you guys well I'm super sorry this isn't a chapter and that I have not updated I'm have been fightin with my aunt and going through stuff but I am in the process of the next chapter and it will be updated tomorrow I promise by the way big shout out to Nerd LIL Nerd and all my reviewers love you guys thx and I'm still very sorry this isn't a chapter**


	5. Chapter 4 bella pov before the tale

**OK i am officially the worst well any whooooo i have owed you all this for so long but had some bf troubles but thats no excuse cause i love you guys so here is what u waited so long for the next chapter!**

**disclaimer i do not own twilight that is all owned by the creative woman Stephenie Meyer **

**_Bpov_**we were in our own little bubble just enjoying each others company when someone coughed rather rudely and interupted our moment.

looking over it was the blond i think Carlisle said her name was Rosalie i already knew we would not get along very well. then she spoke

"She is a part of the Volturi she could be a danger to us,plus she isn't even a vampire she can blush ,and she has a heart beat". she said this making me mad does she honestly think i would endanger Carlisle and now Edward especially Edward my lovely imprint or in his case i am his _mate_ i like either one does not matter to me as long as he is mine and i am his. so therefore i was thoroughly pissed at Rosalie for thinking that and excluding me cause I'm not a vampire like them. then Carlisle spoke up "Bella do you want me to tell them or do you want to explain"

thinking it over i thought it best to explain it myself "I'll do it" i said thinking on how best to start this but Carlisle being the great friend helped me with that by saying "alright everyone to the living room so bella can explain things" ushering us all out of his office me and edward exiting last all rapped up in each other.

itwas time to tell them my story and all my powers i hope i don't scare Edward with my power to munipulate fire i would hate the fact that my own imprint is scared of me i shiver at the thought, lets hope all goes well. we all were in the living room sitting down and i began "well it all started over 2 thousand years ago in a small village..."

**cliff hanger i know i know but im already working on next chapter and it should be up by the end of the week love you guys. PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 5 Bella's story and such

**I owe you guys the world! I love you all sooo much, I'm a big bitch I know, I'm updating now and I will keep it up I hope.**

**i do not own a thing of twilight sadly but here is ur next chapter. Chapter 5.**

**Bpov.** "well it all started over 2 thousand years ago in a small village, the village of Rae in a mountainous area I barely remember located in Europe, anyway we were all shifters but in MTV village we mainly turned into a lion, my main form, but I was always told I had something special... I never believed it till September,13,0031 my 18th birthday it started out fine enough but then suddenly I felt a sharp pain in stomachache, and head, feeling odd I started to walk to my hut where I stay with my parents, upon reaching it, I collapsed in the entree way, everything going black. I awoke in my cot, I felt odd, though, almost more solid in a way, physically, my powerful. I got up to find my parents, listening for them only to here my neighbor down the street talking not so nicely about me, as if I'm a freak, I left my hut to confront her, only for her to be by herself washing a stain from some clothing, even singing slightly, but enough, she realized then she could still here it, coming to realize it was her thoughts, II ran from home confused. Not realizing I would never return againI I was sitting by a stream when suddenly something came at me fas. And attacked me. We fought, and they gave up with a chuckle, i realized then what he was from stories I heard, and he told me his name,Aro asking mine in return, I gave it, and he took me under his wing, helping me as I soon found I was a sponge and took on every power I came upon, my now main power being mind reading, just like my wonderful mate" as I said this I looked at Edward smiling softly, he was full on grinning at me now happy to see I accepted him fully in every way "well I soon grew to love Aro as a father and we stayed together me, him and my two "uncles" Marcus, and Caius we controlled the vampires, me silently them as the rulers, I am to come out as the princess this December at, a Christmas ball the brothers are throwing, but back on track, later on I learned I got the power of a physical and mental shield so I could protect from other gifts, and protect myself when fighting, it comes in handy, over the years I earned many degrees for all different kinds of things, from my 4 medical degrees to my two music degrees, I also started a few years after Carlisle left, started looking into vampires, and traveled the world learning more and more, by the way Carlisle,I have discovered the most remarkable thing..." Carlisle sat up more, looking more intrigued, he always was a curious man,_ and impatient _I thought as I remembered all the times he was always pushy to learn my knowledge of the world sense I have lived for so long.

"Well do share with me Isabella" Carlisle said bringing me back.

i nodded starting again "well I came to learn that vampires can have children" after that one sentence all hell broke loose as Rosalie lunged for me screaming profanities and calling me a liar, this causing Edward to jump up and slam her to the ground may the neck keeping her in place there, all this happening within the blink of an eye. I jumped up upon hereing everyone's thoughts of how much a hot head Edward can be, becoming worried for Rosalie, Jasper trying to calm him, only making him more mad as Edward growled at Rosalie. I got up instructing against everyone's better judgment for Jasper to stop, he followed suit unwillingly sighing, I walked to Edward, whispering how much I loved him love how I'm his and only his, rubbing circles along his back softly, but affectionally, Edward slowly got up, grabbing Bella and taking her to a love seat where he sat her in his lap as he nuzzled this head In her neck.

Rosalie went on to get up and cuddled into Emmett quietly fuming.

Carlisle spoke softly "Isabella please continue"

nodding I went on "as I was saying, there is a way for vampires to have children, should a male vampire have sex with a female human, or shifter of any kind, without protection just like humans with other humans, that female wile become pregnant, giving birth within two to three months (do to a quickened pace of growing) to a half vampire half human/shifter hybrid, the humanity fore so from the human/shifter than the vampire, but survives off either diet, now the most crucial part is though that if with just a human that human will not survive going through labor as the baby chews its way out, but if done with a shifter they will survive perfectly and live do to fast healing ability that all shifters have." Everyone sat in a start of shock, Esme and Edward thinking along the same lines of seeing my swelling with child, I smiled at them nodding in the positive, Edward was positively beaming with pride love and adoration as he looked at me. After that I showed off my powers and skills, do to Emmett's request to as he said " see how cool I am" whatever, but now it's Edward alone time! And I can't wait...

**alrighty everyone another chapter, I hope u liked it! It gives some Bella background and such, so I hope u enjoyed, till next time my lovelies, adu!**


	7. Chapter 7 An

**Omg last chapter has so many typos! Im so sorry bout that I just read it over! There is stupid ones like my is supposed to me there not MTV, for my iPad correcting it and me not parting attention huh! As u can see its the first time I used my iPad to do that, but the other chapters are not much better, aha shall work harder on that! I love you all!**


End file.
